we're all in this together, right?
by hiirei
Summary: 31 drabble osokara untuk bulan osokara!
1. 1 - Cold Water

we're all in this together, right?

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Ini adalah 31 drabble untuk Choukei (OsoKara) untuk merayakan bulan mereka (Desember, bulan ke-dua belas, 12) dengan tema** **lagu.**

.

1\. Cold Water 

.

.

.

 _You shouldn't be drowning on your own._

.

.

.

Bagi Osomatsu, pagi hari merupakan hal yang menyeramkan. Menyeramkan karena dia tidak pernah dapat menebak hari apa yang akan ia lalui. Perasaan apa yang akan dirasakannya ketika ia membuka kedua matanya dari tidur.

Pagi itu, dia terbangun dengan perasaan berat yang membuatnya hanya ingin kembali memejamkan mata dan tertidur kembali. Perasaan berat yang membuatnya malas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Namun suara Choromatsu terdengar menyebalkan, meneriakkinya untuk segera bangun agar _futon_ dapat digulung, dan rasanya berat sekali hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

Karamatsu terpaksa menyeretnya (atau lebih tepatnya, mengangkat tubuhnya), membuatnya mengerang keras karena udara dingin mulai terasa dan dia ingin kembali ke dalam pelukan selimut. Walau dia mengeluh keras-keras seperti anak kecil, adik pertamanya itu tidak menurunkannya, membuat Osomatsu digendong ke entah-kemana-mereka-pergi.

Sesekali Karamatsu mengangguk seakan mengiyakan perkataannya, padahal Osomatsu yakin kata-katanya sama sekali tidak didengar. Mungkin berpikir bahwa nanti Osomatsu juga akan diam jika lelah bicara.

Karamatsu membawanya ke kamar mandi, lalu menurunkannya untuk berdiri di depan wastafel. Tanpa instruksi, Osomatsu menyalakan air dan membasuh wajahnya. Mengambil sikat gigi dan odol lalu menyikat giginya, dengan gerakan yang sengaja ia lambatkan—karena ia ingin mengerjai sang adik hingga membuatnya marah. Tapi ini Karamatsu, pikirnya lagi. Mana mungkin Karamatsu bisa memarahinya.

Setelah selesai, Karamatsu mengangkatnya lagi, dan Osomatsu tidak menyuarakan protes—karena sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan, Karamatsu cukup hangat dan dia terlalu malas untuk berjalan. Kali ini mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan, di mana keempat adik mereka sudah berada di sana.

Karamatsu menurunkannya tepat di depan pintu membuat keluhan kembali keluar dari mulut Osomatsu. Namun adiknya hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menggeser pintu. Seruan _ohayo, osomatsu-niisan_ terdengar dan dijawab dengan nada malas.

Osomatsu membuka mata kanannya—terlalu malas untuk membuka kedua mata—dan mendapati si adik birunya yang berjalan mendekat.

* * *

"Selamat siang, _mon frère_. Aku lihat sepertinya hari ini hatimu sedang dipenuhi oleh awan hitam bernama gundah," ucap Karamatsu ketika sudah mendudukkan diri di dekat si kakak. Osomatsu langsung memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan si adik tanpa menanggapi monolognya itu.

(Lagipula bukankah mereka sudah tidak butuh kata-kata untuk menjelaskan? Mereka sudah mengerti satu sama lain, dan rasanya kata-kata hanya akan mempersulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan.)

Tangan Karamatsu mengelus pelan surai si kakak, "Apa hari ini bukan hari yang baik?"

Kini kedua mata Osomatsu terbuka, maniknya menatap manik si adik. Dia tahu Karamatsu pasti mengerti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Ya. Hari ini hari buruk."

Buruk.

Perasaannya masih berat. Rasanya seperti sedang tenggelam dalam lautan dan dia tidak dapat bernapas. Hatinya terasa kosong dan dingin. Dan rasanya otaknya terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

(Konsultasi minggu lalu juga rasanya tidak membantu banyak. Pikirannya tetap kacau. Perasaannya tidak dapat dikendali. Rasanya dia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam dan—)

"Osomatsu." Sentilan kecil diberikan di kening Osomatsu, membuatnya sedikit mengaduh.

Karamatsu tersenyum, "Tidak mau melakukan apapun hari ini?"

Dengan cepat, Osomatsu menggeleng. Dia tidak mau melakukan apapun. Kalau bisa, dia ingin tidur seharian dan berharap terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dari sekarang.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan mendengarkan aku bernyanyi—uh, aku juga ingin komentarmu mengenai suaraku—atau kita bisa mewarnai gambar yang kemarin kita buat."

Osomatsu menatapnya, yang kini sibuk memberikan pilihan kegiatan mereka hari ini.

Pikirannya memang kacau (rasanya tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk membenahi pikiran miliknya) dan dia semakin tenggelam dan tenggelam lebih dalam.

Namun rasanya dia tetap akan selamat—walau dia tidak tahu kapan—karena bagaimanapun, Karamatsu ada di sisinya.

.

.

.

 _I won't let go._

(Cold Water - Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber & M. O)


	2. 2 - Fix You

2\. Fix You

.

.

.

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed._

.

.

.

Osomatsu menatap adik pertamanya, yang kini berdiri di samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kedua mata menatap mereka, dan juga—dengan memasang senyuman tulusnya itu.

Dia diam, menutup mulutnya setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Osomatsu karena suara adik-adiknya yang berisik. Dia tidak mengeluarkan protes karena mereka mengabaikannya. Dia tidak marah—mungkin juga karena mereka tidak akan peduli jika Karamatsu berteriak.

Choromatsu dan Todomatsu mulai bertengkar, keduanya mengeluarkan nada tinggi yang membuat ruangan itu tambah berisik. Ichimatsu menatap mereka, secara tidak langsung memberikan tanda agar keduanya diam, yang sayangnya diabaikan. Jyushimatsu tertawa, menatap kedua saudaranya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau selalu saja bersikap seakan kau lebih baik dari kami, padahal kau juga sama saja!" Todomatsu tersenyum miring setelah mengatakannya.

Choromatsu mendengus, "Kau juga sama saja! Berusaha mendapat hidup yang lebih baik di belakang kakak-kakakmu dan berbohong pada orang lain? Itu lebih parah!"

Kedua mata Osomatsu masih tertuju pada adik birunya, yang kini mulai memasang wajah serius. Senyumnya hilang, kedua alisnya bertaut, dan tatapannya menatap Choromatsu dan Todomatsu secara bergantian. Dalam hati, Osomatsu menebak-tebak apa yang akan dilakukan Karamatsu. Mungkin akan mengatakan kalimat bermajas anehnya itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Mungkin akan mengajak Todomatsu keluar. Atau mungkin hal lainnya yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Osomatsu.

"Choromatsu," panggil Karamatsu sedikit keras agar dapat terdengar, "bukankah hari ini kau ngin pergi ke acara _fanmeet_? Acaranya akan dimulai satu jam lagi, bukan?"

Choromatsu menatapnya, lalu melirik jam dan sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari rencananya bisa batal jika ia berlama-lama di sini.

"Todomatsu," ia beralih pada adik bungsunya, "sepertinya kemarin kau bilang jika marah-marah akan membuatmu cepat menua."

Wajah si bungsu memerah, ia memalingkan mukanya dari si kedua tertua. Mulutnya terbungkam, dan ruang itu menjadi sepi karena keduanya tidak lagi beradu mulut.

Osomatsu tertawa kecil dalam hati, mengapresiasi usaha adiknya yang berha—

"Karamatsu-niisan juga sama saja! Berlagak sok keren, padahal menjijikan!" seru Todomatsu, mengejutkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Wajah Karamatsu—kecewa, sakit hati, ingin menangis—merupakan ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah Osomatsu lupakan. Namun ekspresi itu hilang dalam sekejap, digantikan dengan senyuman tulusnya yang membuat hati Osomatsu seakan teriris.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya, lalu pergi.

Osomatsu menatap adik bungsunya seolah mengatakan kau-harus-meminta-maaf-nanti, kemudian beranjak untuk mengikuti adik birunya itu pergi.

Dia bodoh.

Harusnya dia saja yang melerai pertengkaran kedua adiknya itu. Mungkin kalau ia yang melakukannya, Karamatsu tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi semenyakitkan itu (tidak, ini bukan menyakitkan yang lucu, bukan lelucon).

Harusnya dia sadar. Karamatsu itu terlalu tulus dan bodoh. Terlalu baik. (Dan itulah yang membuat adiknya terlalu rapuh dan mudah disakiti.)

Harusnya dia melakukan sesuatu, untuk membuat Karamatsu bahagia. Untuk membuat Karamatsu berhenti mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk mereka. Untuk membuat Karamatsu berhenti membuat dirinya tersakiti.

Osomatsu harus berusaha untuk mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan hati Karamatsu dan membuatnya kembali utuh.

.

.

 _._

 _I will try to fix you._

(Fix You - Coldplay)


	3. 3 - Question

3\. Question

.

.

.

 _I'm gonna win your heart, now matter what (I swear it!)_

.

.

.

Sejak kecil, mereka terbiasa pergi atau melakukan sesuatu berpasangan. Berdua. Osomatsu dengan Choromatsu, Karamatsu dengan Todomatsu, dan Ichimatsu dengan Jyushimatsu. Walau tidak jarang juga mereka berpasangan dengan yang lain. Seperti Choromatsu dengan Jyushimatsu, atau Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu.

Atau Osomatsu dan Karamatsu.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau yang lain bertanya, biasanya memberi alasan "kegiatan khusus kakak tertua". (Namun biasanya sih, Osomatsu pergi dengan Karamatsu jika dia ingin melakukan hal bodoh yang pastinya akan mendapat omelan jika Choromatsu tahu. Karamatsu kan tidak suka memberi protes, selalu mengiyakan saja.)

Tapi terkadang, Karamatsu suka bertanya-tanya di suatu waktu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Suka bertanya-tanya apa Osomatsu hanya pergi bersamanya sebagai pelarian dari Choromatsu? Apa Osomatsu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Choromatsu dibanding dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya Osomatsu rasakan saat ini?

Osomatsu itu dekat sekali, jarak mereka hanya sejengkal saat ini, duduk di teras rumah hanya berdua. Dekat, dia bisa menghitung tarikan napasnya. Hangat tubuh Osomatsu juga terasa.

(Sayangnya, sepertinya pikiran Osomatsu sedang tidak berada di sini. Sayangnya, sedekat apapun dia bersama Osomatsu, rasanya Karamatsu tidak bisa mendekati hati si kakak.)

.

.

 _._

 _Why are you so close, yet so far?_

(Question - 3-nen E-gumi Utatan/AnsaKyo OP 3)


	4. 4 - Treat You Better

4\. Treat You Better

.

.

.

 _I know he's just not right for you._

( **Fiksi ini mengandung konten omegaverse dengan Alpha!Osomatsu, Omega!Karamatsu, dan Alpha!Ichimatsu. Mengandung konten implisit.** )

 _._

 _._

 _._

Osomatsu menggeram, menatap tajam adik ketiganya yang menyeringai lebar padanya.

Di pelukan si adik, Karamatsu menghindari tatapannya. Lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichimatsu. Osomatsu tidak pernah merasa kecewa dan sakit hati lebih dari ini. Kata-kata si omega masih terngiang di ingatannya, membuatnya segera beranjak meninggalkan keduanya, memasang sepatunya, dan berlari meninggalkan rumah.

 _"A-aku memilih Ichimatsu sebagai pa-pasanganku ..."_

Tidakkah Karamatsu sadar bahwa perilaku Ichimatsu selama ini hanya menyakitinya? Setiap Ichimatsu memaksanya untuk melakukan _itu_ , dia bersumpah dia selalu mendengar tangisan Karamatsu meminta si adik untuk berhenti.

Apa yang kurang dari Osomatsu, hingga adik birunya itu lebih memilih Ichimatsu? Dia yakin dia bisa menjaga Karamatsu, lebih bisa membuatnya bahagia, lebih bisa mencintainya dibanding si Matsuno ungu.

Osomatsu berhenti, napasnya terengah-engah bukan karena sehabis lari, namun lebih karena amarahnya. Dia berlari ke suatu gang yang sepi, lalu kepalan tangannya memukul salah satu tembok, membuat tembok putih itu memiliki retakkan.

.

.

Tiga minggu.

Tiga minggu setelah Karamatsu terang-terangan menyatakan ia berpasangan dengan Ichimatsu. Setelah Osomatsu melampiaskan amarahnya pada tembok di suatu gang. Setelah Ichimatsu meledeknya habis-habisan ketika ia kembali pulang. Setelah ia hampir saja membunuh adik ungunya jika Karamatsu tidak di sana, menyapanya dengan suara yang dicintainya, dengan senyuman yang selalu ia ingin lindungi.

Ia meneguk habis birnya, lalu memesan satu gelas lagi. Pelayan bar itu menatapnya dengan cemas, ini sudah gelas ke dua belasnya. Namun tetap memberikan gelas yang dimintanya.

Osomatsu lebih sering pergi, keluar entah kemana dari pagi, lalu kembali pulang di saat semuanya sudah tertidur. Dia lebih memilih menghindari keduanya—Ichimatsu dan Karamatsu—karena dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya jika melihat keduanya. Tidak dapat menahan amarahnya setiap melihat Ichimatsu, dan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk meminta Karamatsu agar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ichimatsu.

"Hei." Tepukan di pundaknya membuat ia menoleh, dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Karamatsu? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Osomatsu mencoba menutupi gelas birnya agar adiknya tidak dapat melihatnya, namun Karamatsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil gelas tersebut, menaruhnya di depan si adik.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini? Sudah malam, harusnya pulang."

Ia menghela napas panjang, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karamatsu. Tangannya mengambil gelas birnya, lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

Karamatsu menatapnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya, aku sangat, sangaatt sayang padamu, Osomatsu. Bukan sayang sebagai saudara, namun sebagai omega yang tertarik pada alpha."

Ucapan Karamatsu membuatnya tersedak, ia menatap adiknya dengan kedua mata terbelalak, "L-lalu mengapa kau—"

"Aku sangat bingung waktu itu. _Heat,_ hormon, dan segala macam itu. D-dan Ichimatsu bilang, jika aku memilihmu, bagaimana dengan Choromatsu? Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku—"

Suara tawa itu mengagetkan Karamatsu. Untungnya, bar itu cukup ramai hingga Osomatsu tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. "Astaga. Karamatsu, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa Choromatsu memiliki si gadis idol itu? Yang aku inginkan itu kau, kau!"

Karamatsu menatapnya, kedua matanya bersinar, membuat Osomatsu kembali jatuh cinta padanya lagi. Karamatsu. Karamatsu yang selama ini dia inginkan.

Tangannya terulur, membuat pandangan Karamatsu beralih ke tangannya.

"Aku janji, Karamatsu, aku akan bersikap lebih baik dibanding Ichimatsu. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Tawa Karamatsu saat itu merupakan melodi yang paling disukainya.

Tangannya digenggam, dan untuk yang pertama kali, mulut keduanya menyatu.

.

.

.

 _Take my hand, we'll be fine._

(Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes)

 **Maafkan saya, ini pertama kali saya bikin omegaverse dan yaa saya tahu ini rada aneh uhuhu.**


End file.
